The Life of Light
by Twilight86x
Summary: One girl, two brothers. This is a story of friendship, love, lust and loss. When Sam's best friend in the whole world has her heart shattered and loses everything she ever loved, who will be there to pick up the pieces. Contains strong language, violence, death and mild sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I first met the Winchester brothers when I was eleven years old, Sam was twelve and Dean sixteen. My parents were hunters; Dad had been a hunter all his life, just like me. He saved my mom when they were teenagers and fell in love. With my mom's family gone she decided to leave with my Dad, they got married shortly after and had me soon after that.

My parents had met John Winchester early in his hunting career, while my mother was pregnant with me. She watched over Sam and Dean while my father and John hunted the demon of the week together. They stayed in touch after that.

Eleven years later John called my parents for help with a particularly nasty demon. So we finished up and headed to Michigan to help out. The Winchesters were staying in a motel in a small town on the outskirts of the state. The demon was a couple of towns over.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, leaning over my mother's seat so that I could look out of the windshield.

"Not yet baby girl," Dad grinned at me. He lifted a hand off the steering wheel and ruffled my bangs. "Sit back kiddo, we'll be there soon."

I slumped back in my seat and sighed. I'd heard stories about John Winchester, that he was a great hunter. I couldn't wait to meet the man himself; he was sort of my hero. Mostly because on the job when he met my parents he saved my father. If it hadn't been for him, my mother would have had to raise me on her own.

I was silent for the rest of the journey to the motel, watching the world go by through the window. Dad hadn't been lying when he said we were almost there. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up outside reception. Mom jumped out of the car and went in to book a room for us while Dad parked the car.

"We're in room eight," she told us when she returned. I was already helping Dad unload the bags from the trunk.

"Good, we'll get settled in the room then I'll call John to let him know we're here. His car's not in the lot so he must be out."

With the car unloaded we carried the bags to our room. The inside was basic, but then they always were. It had a small sitting area and kitchenette. 3 doors lay open on the opposite wall, one led to a bathroom, the other two to bedrooms. One bedroom had a double bed; the other was basically a cupboard with a single bed pushed up against the wall in the corner.

"Well it's hardly The Ritz, but it'll do," Mom smiled. "Sweetie, go put your bag in your room, then we'll see about getting something to eat."

"Ok Mommy," I responded. Doing as I was told, I carried my duffle bag into the small room and sat it on the bed. From inside the bag I removed a small revolver, which I placed under my pillow and a sawed off shotgun that I hid in the drawer of the small bedside table.

Once I was finished I went back out into the main room. Mom was sitting on the small, worn loveseat while Dad sat at the dining table; he was talking on his phone. I went to sit by my Mom, she pulled me against her side and swept my bangs away from my face.

"How you doing sweetie?" she asked, her cheek pressed against my hair.

"I'm fine Mommy," I assured her. "The job that Mr Winchester wants your help with, is it dangerous?"

"Every job we take is dangerous baby," she told me. "I promise though that we'll be careful and we'll come back to you ok?"

"Ok Mommy," I smiled, trying to be brave. The truth was that every time my parents left I was terrified. I was always scared that they weren't going to come home.

"You'll stay here; Dean is going to watch over you for us."

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning." It was my father that answered. He'd hung up the phone and got up to sit on the coffee table in front of us. "John and the boys are out getting some food, they're going to bring us back something to eat. We'll all eat here then you and the boys will go back to their room while we talk to John for a bit."

I nodded. I felt a little nervous meeting Sam and Dean, I was home schooled by my Mom so I hadn't spent a lot of time around people my age, especially boys. In fact the only other girl I knew was Jo; she was the daughter of a friend of my parents.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. The Winchesters had arrived. Mom opened the door to let them in, with them came the smell of burgers and fries as well as the strong smell of onions. I looked up at the three men that entered.

John Winchester was tall, with dark hair and a handsome face. The youngest boy, Sam was short and slim; his dark brown eyes were serious. Then there was Dean, he was tall, with green eyes and a cheeky grin. Even at eleven I knew that he had the power to break a lot of hearts.

"John!" my Mom beamed, hugging the man. "It's good to see you."

"Julia, it's good to see you too, you look great," John smiled back, returning her hug. He then turned to my Dad. "Paul it's been a while."

"Too long," Dad agreed, shaking John's hand.

"This must be Sam and Dean," Mom grinned at the two boys. "Wow look how much you've grown. I haven't see you since Sam was a baby."

"Boys this is Julia and Paul James," John introduced them.

"This is our daughter," Dad told them, gesturing to where I still sat on the sofa. "Lux this is John Winchester and his sons."

"Hello," I smiled shyly, getting to my feet. I stepped forward and shook John's hand like my father had. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Winchester."

"You too," John nodded. "You can call me John."

I nodded, then for the first time I turned to the brothers and smiled.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My first weekend with the Winchester brothers was a lot of fun. My first impression of Dean was right on the money; he was egotistical and spent the weekend flirting with girls in the arcade. Sam however, was a lot of fun to be with. He made me laugh and was really sweet; we spent most the weekend talking and playing video games while Dean made a fool of himself for girls.

When the weekend was over it was difficult to leave Sam. He'd fast become my friend and I missed him after we left. We kept in touch though, talking on the phone, texting and trading e-mails. It was another four years before I saw the Winchesters again. By this time my life had changed dramatically.

My parents, feeling guilty about moving me around all the time, bought a house in Colorado where they were from. I got to start High School with people my own age, and I stayed home while they hunted. Sometimes my mom would stay home with me and Dad would go out solo, but she missed him when he was gone so she didn't stay very often.

When I was fifteen, shortly after starting my freshman year at High School, I was walking home from school with my friend Abby. She stayed on the same street as me, so we walked home together every day. As we reached my house I noticed someone sitting on the front porch.

"Oh…my…god," Abby exclaimed when she too caught sight of my visitor. "Who is _that_?"

When he saw us coming down the street he got to his feet and smiled. My breath caught in my throat, he was no longer the same scrawny, short boy I'd once known. Instead he was just shy of six feet, muscular and a lot better looking that he had been four years ago.

"Sam!" I exclaimed excitedly. In my excitement I dropped my backpack and ran forward. Sam too ran toward me, meeting me half way up the walk to my house. He pulled me into a tight hug, swinging me off my feet.

"It's good to see you Lux," he beamed as he set me back on my feet.

"You too! I can't believe you're here!"

"Your dad called, asked us to come by," Sam explained. I couldn't understand why he was being so vague, then I remembered Abby. She was standing a few feet behind me, her eyes practically bugging out of her head.

"Oh, sorry," I laughed. "Sam Winchester this is Abby Hart. Abby and I go to school together."

"It's nice to meet you," Sam smiled at my friend.

"You too," Abby nodded. She turned to me, giving me a look that told me she wanted to know everything later. "I gotta go, you know mom wigs if I'm not home straight after school. I'll call you later."

"I'll see you later Abs," I smiled. We watched her until she disappeared into her house down the street then I turned back to Sam. "Wow, I still can't believe you're here."

"I know," he grinned back.

"You've changed Sammy, you're no longer the scrawny runt I used to know," I teased, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Me? What about you?" he laughed, ruffling my hair. "What happened to the braces and glasses?"

I laughed. He was right I had changed a lot since he'd last seen me. Now I was clear skinned, I wore contacts and had developed curves in all the right places. I'd say I was fairly pretty, especially without glasses hiding my long lashes and turquoise eyes. My thick black hair fell to my waist, but I'd always thought my nose was a little straighter that it should be and my top lip too full to match my bottom for me to be really pretty. If it weren't for the unusual colour of my eyes I'd say I was pretty average.

Ignoring Sam's question I jogged back down the path to retrieve my bag. Sam followed, keeping close to my side. I wouldn't admit it, but I got a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach when his arm grazed mine as we walked.

I bent to lift my bag, but Sam got there first. He slung it over his shoulder and smiled down at me. I smiled back, feeling a blush heat my cheeks. I looked away, embarrassed about the blush. He was just being friendly carrying my bag for me. It didn't mean anything.

"Are you all right?" he asked as we made our way back up the walk to the house.

"Yeah," I nodded. "So how long will you be here for?"

"I'm not sure," Sam shrugged. "Dad suggested I stay here until they're finished. You know to keep you company, if you want that is."

"I'd like that," I smiled, looking back up at him. "It'll give us a chance to catch up."

"Sounds good," Sam nodded.

"Wait," I said, stopping in my tracks. "Is Dean staying too?"

"Nope," Sam shook his head. I could see his lips twitching, like he wanted to smile. "It's just the two of us for the whole weekend."

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was a warm and sunny day when Sam and I waved our families off. Now it was just the two of us and my stomach filled with nervous knots. I didn't understand the reaction, Sam was my best friend. He'd been my best friend for four years, and practically my only friend for a lot of that time as well. I shouldn't be nervous about being alone with him, but I was.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sam asked once his father's Impala had disappeared around the corner.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone calling my name. I turned to see Abby jogging across the street. She was closely followed by Erica Green, another of my friends from school.

"Hi Sam," Abby smiled flirtatiously when they reached us. "This is Erica."

"Hi," Sam nodded at the shy redhead.

"Hi," Erica squeaked back, a colour as bright as her hair flooded her cheeks.

"Lux are you ready?" Abby asked, turning away from Sam to face me.

"Ready? For what?" I asked, confused. I couldn't remember agreeing to do anything with the girls today.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Abby demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Erm…" I muttered, searching my brain for some hint of what I'd forgotten.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you forgot!" Abby exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Forgot what?"

"The talent show," Erica answered. Her cheeks were still red and she kept glancing at Sam out of the corner of her eye. "We're supposed to rehearse today."

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry guys with Sam and his family being here it completely slipped my mind."

"No worries," Abby suddenly smiled. "You know now so we can get started. Sam would you like to watch?"

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Abby had a reputation as a bit of a man eater. She got every guy she ever set her sights on and from the twinkle in her eye she'd targeted Sam as her next conquest. I tried to convince myself that I was just trying to protect my friend, I didn't want him to get hurt, but I wasn't being honest with myself.

"Sure, it sounds fun," Sam grinned. He glanced at me and I fought the urge to sigh. I was so going to get teased for this later.

"Fine," I shook my head. "Let's get this over with."

"Where are we going to rehearse?" Erica asked. "My parents aren't home and I'm not allowed people over if they're gone."

"We can practice in my garage," Abby answered. "All of my brother's old band's equipment is still in there. There's a microphone Lux can use to practice as well. Plus my mom's out on a date with her new beau."

"It's like ten-thirty in the morning. Isn't it a little early for a date?" I asked, eyebrow raised incredulously.

"Not if he picked her up last night," Abby winked. I laughed; Abby definitely took after her mother.

"We'd better get started," Erica told us, when I stopped laughing. "I need to be home by four thirty and the talent show is on Monday night. It needs to be perfect if we're going to win."

"Ok," I nodded. "You guys go get set up. I need to grab my purse and lock up."

Abby and Erica left then, and Sam followed me back into the house so that I could get my purse and keys. I could feel him watching me, but tried to ignore him.

"What?" I finally snapped, whirling to face him as we entered the house. He was grinning at me.

"What do you need a microphone for?" he asked. I could hear the strain in his voice as he tried not to laugh.

I sighed and wished that Abby had never said anything in front of Sam. She'd pay for that one later. "I need the microphone because Abby and Erica will be dancing while I…sing."

"You sing?" He was laughing now and I scowled at him.

"A little," I huffed. "I'm going to my room to get my purse. You can wait here and pull yourself together."

"I'm sorry," Sam called after me as I took the stairs two at a time, but he was still laughing so I ignored him.

When I reached my room I stopped dead at the door, feeling a breeze ruffle my hair slightly. Looking to my right I saw that my window was wide open. I scowled, I hadn't left it open.

Cautiously I tiptoed to my bedside cabinet and pulled out my gun. I bent low and checked under my four poster bed, it was clear. Straightening up, I saw my closet door was ajar.

"Lux?" Sam's voice sounded from the hall.

I tiptoed over to the door and held my finger to my lips. His gaze zeroed in on the gun in my hand and he nodded. We both moved back into my room and I pointed to the window then to my closet door. He understood and followed close behind me.

When we reached the door I took a deep breath and wrapped my fingers around the door handle. I pulled the door open, my gun pointed straight in front of me. The closet was empty; I breathed a sigh of relief and lowered my gun. Turning to face Sam, I laughed humourlessly.

"Growing up with hunters has made me a paranoid mess," I told him. "I don't remember opening the window and my head automatically jumps to monsters in my closet."

"It's better to be safe than sorry," Sam said soothingly.

"Sure," I shrugged. I walked back over to my bed and replaced my gun in the drawer before sinking down on the edge of the bed and staring at my hands. "Do you ever wish…"

"What?" Sam asked. He sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you ever wish you were normal?" I asked. I didn't look at him, I wasn't sure I could look at him. Not without crying.

"Yeah," he said, surprising me. "Sometimes I do. I wish my mom hadn't died, that we grew up in a normal happy family, but…"

"But what?" I prodded, playfully nudging him with my elbow.

"If we weren't hunters I'd have never met you. I'm kinda glad I did though, you're starting to grow on me James."

"Funny," I laughed, still looking at my hands. I could feel my cheeks burning again. "You're not so bad yourself Winchester. I know of at least one person who agrees with me."

"Really? Who?"

"Abby, I think she has a thing for you," I told him. My smile had vanished now and I twisted the ring I wore on my right hand. "Just watch yourself ok, she can be intense."

"You've got nothing to worry about," Sam told me. I could feel his eyes boring into me, waiting for me to look at him. "Abby's not my type."

I ignored the flip flopping in my stomach and the way my heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. I also tried to ignore the way his voice deepened when he spoke, how it became husky.

"Why not?" I asked instead. "Tall, gorgeous, funny blondes aren't your type?"

"No," he answered. "I like short, pretty, smart brunettes."

Sam's hand, the one that wasn't on my shoulder, cupped my cheek. He turned my face toward him, forcing me to look into his eyes. They were warm, darkening in colour, an emotion I'd never seen before, at least not directed at me, burning just below the surface.

"I don't want Abby," he whispered.

"Who do you want?" I asked, my voice cracked with emotion.

"You."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I stared up at Sam's face, mouth open, my brain whirring. For a second I didn't think I'd heard him correctly. Had he really just said that he wanted me and not Abby? My mouth worked furiously, but no sounds came out. I didn't really know what to say.

At that moment Abby appeared at my bedroom door and I was saved from having to answer Sam. My friends smile slipped slightly when she saw me and Sam sitting on the bed facing each other. It was only for a second, then the smile was back in place.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she giggled, but I could tell it was forced. "You were taking a while and I wanted to make sure everything was all right."

"We were just talking," I told her, surprised when my voice sounded normal. I didn't even blush, but my heart was hammering against my chest and I had mixed feelings about my friend's appearance. "I didn't realise we were taking so long. I just need to close the window. How about I meet you two downstairs?"

"Great," Abby beamed. "Come on Sam."

Sam looked at me like he wanted to say something, but Abby was waiting for him at the door. Instead he said he'd see me downstairs and left. As soon as I heard them on the stairs I threw myself backward on the turquoise bedspread and held one of the matching pillows over my face to muffle my scream of frustration.

He wanted me. Sam Winchester, who in the past four years had transformed into something akin to a Greek God, had said that he wanted me. I never in my wildest dreams would have ever believed it to be possible. Could he really like me as more than a friend?

My euphoria at the revelation only lasted a few moments. A sudden realisation had my stomach churning and my heart breaking in my chest. Even if Sam wanted me, even if he loved me the way I loved him, in a couple of days he'd be gone and it could be _another_ four years before I saw him again. If we were to start something I didn't think my heart would be able to take the pain of him leaving.

Tears welled in my eyes and slid down my face. I removed the pillow from my face so that I could swipe away the moisture. Sitting up, I dragged a deep calming breath in through my nose. After a few moments I'd managed to pull myself together and stood up.

I crossed to the window and slid it shut after a quick glance outside to make sure there was nothing lurking in the garden. With the window now locked I turned to leave. Halfway to my bedroom door however, I realised I'd forgotten my purse.

Changing direction, I grabbed my purse and left the room. I jogged down the stairs to find that Sam and Abby weren't waiting at the door, which was lying wide open. Frowning I called out their names and checked all the rooms on that floor. They were nowhere to be seen.

A bad feeling was starting to build in my chest now, like a lead weight pressing down on me. I prayed that there was nothing wrong, but I didn't actually believe it.

Sprinting out the front door, I headed to Abby's, hoping that I'd find them there. As I ran I tried Sam's cell, but there was no answer. My heart was pounding against my ribcage as I urged myself forward. This couldn't be happening; Sam couldn't just disappear without a trace.

I felt sick; the bile was rising in my throat, burning the back of my mouth. I tried to tell myself that he was fine; he was safe and waiting for me with Abby and Erica. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something terribly wrong.

At last I reached Abby's house, I pelted up the path, skirted the house and practically threw myself through the door. What I found when I entered the room had me freezing in my tracks.

Erica was lying in the middle of the concrete floor, a pool of blood forming around her. Her once pretty green eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling, a large gash across her throat. My eyes burned with a fresh wave of tears as I looked down at my friend's body. She was one of the sweetest people that I knew; she didn't deserve to die in that way.

Finding her there I knew for sure that my fear had become a reality. Sam and Abby were gone…and something took them.

**TBC…**


End file.
